


Sunrise

by Babel_Fish



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Radio 1 RPF, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Epiphany, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Mild Angst, Phanfiction, Pheels, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babel_Fish/pseuds/Babel_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have been keeping things from each other, each having a dawning realisation that they mean more to each other than best friends, can 'uncle' Chris help smooth the path of true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

Pastel colours seeped into the room giving it a surreal unearthly glow as if illuminated by angels breath. The colours intensified as the sun rose bleeding from innocent pastel pinks and soft hazy greys, to rich deep salmons then fiery reds with tendrils of soft deep dusty blue fading in and out. Lying on his bed Dan watched the sunrise it was so beautiful, he realised he'd never seen it from this flat before. He was such a night owl usually sleeping in as late as possible.

He hadn't been sleeping at all well lately though. Disjointed nightmares tormented him, or simply waking fully alert in the middle of the night for no good reason, and being completely unable to get back to sleep. He sat up the sky was so beautiful and the light show would be over so quickly he just had to show Phil.

Without a second thought he tripped and stumbled to his friends room, eugh who made morning legs he thought as they refused to work properly. Yeah your brains up idiot, but apparently your body isn't. He smiled to himself as he reached Phil's door, thinking a little naughtily about the look of annoyance and disbelief he'd get from his biffle at being woken literally at the crack of dawn. Phil wasn't so keen on getting up early either. He knew though that for some reason Phil never really got angry, not with him anyway.

“Phil” he whispered a couple of times before turning the door knob, after all you never know what a young man might be up to in his bed at this time of day. He didn't want to walk in on Phil if he was... 'busy'. When there was no answer he thought it would be safe to walk in to wake him. He opened the door to see Phil already wide awake sitting on his bed staring out of the window, pretty much the way Dan had been moments before.

Surprised, and a little concerned at why Phil was awake at this time, also wondering why he hadn't answered when he called his name Dan leapt across the room to land on the bed. Quickly swivelling around to sit next to his pal. The now cerise, and orange sky made the skyline look so different, some of the buildings reflecting the colours intensifying the glow, others standing in stark black relief.

Dan sighed, Phil still hadn't said a word and sat there staring out of the window as if he couldn't tear himself away. Dan instinctively put his arm around Phil and rested his head against him, whispering it's beautiful isn't it. He glanced at Phil his skin had taken on a diffuse flush of reflected pink. His gorgeous blue eyes looking almost violet in the pink glow reflected the scene like big convex mirrors, he was beautiful and particularly adorable with his bed hair softer and more feathery than you would think it could be. Hang on Dan thought stop staring at your mate like some love struck teenager what's wrong with you. Phil reached across to take his hand, something inside Dan flipped, it was just the sudden movement, it made me jump that's all, Dan told himself.

Silently they entwined fingers and watched the colours fade back to soft baby pinks, dusty purples edging some wisps of cloud, fading quickly now back to pastel yellows and pinks the colours thinning out somehow, and then almost suddenly it was just daylight. It couldn't have taken more than about 25 minutes from start to finish. They were used to seeing sunsets but somehow it just seemed different watching the birth of the sun, “ughh placenta” Dan involuntary blurted out as the word birth went through his mind.

Phil looked up and caught Dan's eye a weird conflicted look fluttering across his lovely face before it was swept away by a beautiful eye illuminating smile. Dan was sure Phil had notice that he'd been transfixed, smiling back at him like a buffoon his eyes drinking in his perfection. Dan couldn't help his eyes travelling from eyes to lips and back again. He felt the heat of what he was sure was a pretty impressive blush flush his face. Just before he dipped his head and pretended to be engrossed in brushing imaginary crumbs from his lap he noticed with a flutter in his heart Phil's eyes become all faraway and dreamy and his fingers briefly brushed his lips.

“Don't wait up for me tonight Dan I may stay over with Chris, he's offered a lads night in you can come over later if you want, but I told him you had to chain yourself to your computer”. Dan couldn't help the crestfallen feeling sweeping through his body he hoped it didn't show in his face. Even if he was working he loved having Phil around it seemed to help him focus. He was great to bounce ideas off and pester with little additional bits for his videos. “Ok” Dan sighed, sounding like a disappointed boyfriend, what was wrong with him? He just couldn't seem to help himself.

Phil shouted “Bye Dan, be good” and that was it. Dan was well aware he should have started his work, perhaps he would have been able to make it to Chris's if he had, but getting up with the sunrise was not going to let him, he was just too sleepy. He drifted off to sleep for three hours and woke at mid-day feeling a little more ready to get stuck in. He'd slept better for those three hours than during the night, he couldn't remember his dreams but whatever they were they left him feeling warm and fuzzy inside, so who was he to complain.

The presentation seemed to go well and Phil was confident that they would have more work coming up with the BBC in the fairly near future. Things were going better for them than he could ever have imagined when he first started sharing videos, all lack of confidence and bravado all those years ago. When he rang Dan straight after coming out of the meeting they had shared a hyper moment of excitement and he felt a little guilty that he wasn't going straight home to celebrate with him. He needed to speak to Chris though, he had a way of seeing things that cut through the bullshit and he wasn't afraid to share his view, that was just what Phil needed right now.

Dan felt a little lonely and let down not having Phil there to talk to and get excited about their new venture with. He knew though that Phil liked to visit Chris he had a knack of setting Phil on the right course when he was wandering off it. Dan could too to a certain extent but his and Phil's lives were so intertwined that sometimes it was good to have someone else's perspective. Dan wondered if there was a specific reason Phil was visiting him or if it was just a 'haven't seen you in too long buddy' visit.

He got a little more work done, posted and replied to a couple of tweets and decided to have a break and sat down to play a little Sonic. He couldn't let Phil get better than him after all, one had to practice. He soon tired of the game though, he just couldn't seem to settle tonight. One more shot at the editing and I'll call it a night he thought. Perhaps having a hot shower would help him sleep better.

An hour later a sleepy Dan was stripped off and in the shower, he was still so tired after his early start despite his mega nap. He hadn't been sleeping well for a while now. As the warm water trickled over his body he almost began to doze, reaching a hypnagogic state somewhere between asleep and awake. That place where you can hallucinate, your mind plays tricks you're asleep but your not so your dreams are as real as your waking life.

As Dan swayed slightly his eyes closed, on autopilot he lathered his body up using the first bottle that came to hand, a luscious fruity smell engulfed him. Phil he thought, I must be using his body wash, Phil had called it girly. In his half awake state Dan smiled a lazy happy smile.

Suddenly it was as if his hands were not his own. They moved across his skin slowly and sensuously, gliding through the foam every nerve ending on fire. The hands moved across his waist, and up the sides of his torso brushing across his chest making his nipples ache and tingle, standing erect and pink now. He thought he could see a familiar dark haired pale skinned figure standing watching him through the steam. Suddenly it was as if he could feel his warm breath tickle against his wet skin. The hands skimmed lower, stroking across his hip bones, making him lean back into the shower wall and push his hips forward. He felt the hands graze his balls, so tight now that they were pulled up hard against his aching erection.

One hand stayed there gently kneading the taut full spheres while the other stroked purposefully up and down the length of his rigid shaft. Now and then alighting upon the pink velvet tip already pulled out from the gentle kiss of his foreskin so engorged was he. Fingertips danced around the corona of his tip tickling and stroking that sweet spot at the front where the soft folded hood joined just under the mushrooming tip.

His breath was coming in gasps now, the hand working faster more rhythmically the soapy water adding to the tactile sensation and lubrication. His mind, his vision filled and blurred with soft pale pink lips and vibrant blue eyes with pupils so large and dark you could swim in them. His body started to shudder, lost in the sensation he started to throb, little moans escaping his parted lips, those little moans formed words “Phil..Nghh, I need you, Phillll....”

As Dan released powerfully, aftershocks wracking his body his deep amber eyes flew open, suddenly fully awake, an empty frightening reality dawning on him. Of course there was no Phil there his waking dream had brought him to him. Dan's head swam with shock, spend lust and realisation. He sagged his body sliding down the tiled wall of the shower as his head span, the water still raining down on him. Enveloped in the misty spray tears he wasn't aware he was crying mixed with the water as they streamed down his face.

Jesus Dan you love Phil, how the fuck could you not have told yourself this. You're not even gay, ok you've never ruled guys out he reasoned with himself, so technically bi, but you've only actually had girlfriends. Dan's knees were drawn up his arms wrapped around them and his head buried in them. His body shook it had felt so right when he'd dreamt Phil's hands on him, felt and saw his lips taking his own. Dan knew that Phil had said he was bi in the past but Dan had seen no evidence of this, he knew Phil had had some girlfriends but wasn't aware of any boyfriends, unless Charlie's hints and suggestive comments were true...Phil hadn't confirmed or denied anything.

“No...no... no... this can't be happening!” his voice sounded surreal to his own ears in the small cubicle water still gushing making him start to wrinkle up a little. Dan stood up resolved to at least get dry, his mind not able to cope with any thought beyond that, but thoughts came unbidden anyway. Phil can't return your feelings, he'd have shown some sign by now surely... Perhaps he has.. the little touches hugs and looks that he'd always thought were just two good friends being close...”No! Dan” he exclaimed to the empty flat “don't you dare let yourself think that, you'll drive yourself insane, God how long have you loved him and not let yourself know it!”.

Dan found himself in his bedroom lying under the covers staring into space, needing sleep so badly but it just wouldn't come. His innards were a mess of writhing snakes. He couldn't stop the tears, not for the life of him he didn't want to be crying but the tears seemed to have ideas of their own. What was he going to do, he couldn't move out he would die without his daily dose of Phil, but now if his love was unrequited he would die with his daily dose of Phil too. Melodramatic Dan he thought, but right now that is how he felt.

Finally emotional exhaustion overtook Dan and he slipped into an uneasy nightmare and yearning filled sleep.

Phil had arrived at Chris's by six thirty and Chris already had a Chinese ordered and on it's way. It was good to see Phil they hadn't seen enough of each other lately, he would have liked to see Dan too but he knew what the pressures of trying to keep all the balls juggling was like. They had the easy rapport that two people from the same end of the country had, a deeper understanding somehow and they found themselves falling into the accents of their youth more the more they spoke. Dan often teased them about that. Soon the boys were full up, and settled in front of a classic film. Chris had been working his way through the best five hundred films of all time and they'd often watched them together with PJ and Dan.

Chris had realised fairly early on in the evening that there was something bothering Phil, he had such an expressive face it was like an open book to anyone who knew him but he hadn't pushed him, he'd hoped that Phil would open up sooner rather than later.

It was pushing eleven o'clock now and Phil finally seemed to be plucking up courage, he stumbled over his first attempt. “Chris?”... Chris looked at him with an enquiring expression, keeping his body language still. He knew he tended to be all arms and legs and funny faces, and right now he was treating Phil like a nervous woodland animal. He didn't want to do anything to startle him and send him scurrying back into the metaphorical undergrowth. Phil muttered a few unintelligible words coughed and started again. “Chris?” “Still here mate” Chris couldn't resist responding, and was relieved when Phil laughed and seemed to relax a little. “This is going to sound like a really stupid question, we're both big boys now... but … how do you know if you like someone”.

Chris almost laughed and couldn't help grinning at his friend “yes, that is a pretty stupid question Phil”. Phil shrugged and smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. “Sorry Phil, it's not really, but you've had relationships before you know what it feels like don't you?”. “Yeah I do, but kind of I don't... it's not the sort of relationship I've had before, it's sort of snuck up on me and it's driving me crazy. I don't know what to do about it because it could ruin things if I do anything about it”.

Before Phil had time to say anything else Chris piped up with a soft smile “it's Dan isn't it?... because if it's not it should be” Phil stared at Chris with his mouth open and eyes wide as if 'on pause'. Chris laughed “Phil, silly boy how come you're the last to realise, we've all been taking bets on how long it would take you to see the light... to be honest none of us thought it would be this long so I think the pot's up for grabs”. Phil continued to stare at Chris open mouthed and speechless... Chris said nervously...”it is Dan isn't it, cos I'm going to feel a right twat now if it isn't”.

Phil pressed his lips together in that wide eyed innocent way he had and just nodded his head. “What am I going to do Chris, I know Dan is as metrosexual as they come, even though he messed around on Springform, said that he's bi I'm not sure enough to take a risk. I think about him all the time Chris, to use Dan's turn of phrase literally all the time”. It keeps me up at night, and makes me loose track of what I'm doing in the day.

“Well how about you take that risk and tell him”... “but Chris he's never had a boyfriend, he won't want to know me if I tell him, actually... he's so sweet and lovely he'd be great about it and we'd still be friends but it wouldn't be the same.. it couldn't be because I would die inside every time I looked at him and knew we couldn't be together”.

Phil crumpled up on Chris's couch, pushed back into the corner of the sofa almost in the foetal position, his body wracked with quiet sobs, “I'm so sorry Chris he stuttered out between sobs. I didn't want to behave like this in front of you, I just can't seem to help it, it's been gnawing away at me for so long”. “Shhh now silly boy” murmured Chris kneeling in front of Phil “come on now, you know Dan... think about it, how does he look at you? think about how he takes any excuse to touch you.. not even an excuse he just wants to be close to you all the time. He glows Phil when you're together, when you're distracted he seeks your attention and approval he's worried that you're going off on your own without him”.

Phil looked into his friends ever changing hazel eyes all he saw was truth, Chris's usual urge to make a joke out of everything seemed to be forgotten for the moment. Only a few stray tears now made a path down his pink flushed pale skin, the flood seemed to have released a lot of pent up tension and Phil slowly started to calm. “So you really think he likes me?” “We've all noticed and talked about how Dan adores you, so yes I think he likes you” Chris sighed, leant forward and ruffled Phil's hair “Listen to uncle Chris Phil, go home and tell our Danosaur how you feel, or if you can't face telling him try showing him”.

Phil flushed and looked away still not quite sure of his next move. “Hey! Phil, listen to me, you two are perfect for each other, even if both of you were totally heterosexual should that matter? If you find someone that means the world to you, that sets you on fire, and gives you butterflies just by thinking their name, and makes you happier than you've ever been do you think that gender should matter?” “No” Phil whispered a smile replacing his earlier tears, “thank you Chris, I love you, you goof”. “I love you too you big homo, now give uncle Chris a hug and bugger off back home to your man. Go on! Get out of my flat", his expression mock deadpan, arm stretched finger pointing to the door. Half an hour later Chris chuckled and sighed shaking his head as he closed the door behind his friend.

Phil's pov  
That's how I came to be here now, standing in my best friends bedroom watching him sleep he must have fallen asleep more or less straight out of the shower, because the soft waves of his hobbit hair frame the lines of his divine face perfectly, totally kawai. I reach down and brush my finger tips down the margin of his fringe, and onto the contour of his jaw, thinking one day Daniel Howell you will let me kiss that ticklish neck. As my fingers trace the shape of his face he smiles softly in his sleep lips slightly parting as I caress his full bottom lip with my thumb. I swear I hear a whisper, did he really say 'Phil', my heart skips a beat. How long I stood there watching Dan sleep I don't know, but by the time I decided what I was going to do the pre dawn lightening of the sky had begun, black starting to fade to an inky blue.

I stripped to my t-shirt and pants, I didn't want to freak Dan out too much by stripping right off and slipped into the bed behind him. It's not like we hadn't shared sleeping arrangements before. I snuggled up closer sliding my left hand over his hip, across his stomach and tucked it under his waist, pulling him closer to me until we were spooning. A soft sigh escaped Dan's lips..”Again, again”. Tellytubbies? I thought incongruously, typical of Dan to almost derail a moment... then... “again Phil... please touch me again”. I froze, Oh! What was I doing to him in his dream? I felt my heart flip flop in my chest, a shiver of need ran through me, knowing that he was at least thinking of me made me hopeful.

I felt Dan stir, I started to worry pull away very slightly perhaps I should get the hell out of his bed, what was I thinking. 

Before I could move more than a few centimetres Dan jolted awake, a gasp and a slurry but loud 'what the fuck!' hit the air. He was still wrapped in my stubborn arms, why wouldn't they let him go, stupid inertia! As he turned, his eyes were bleary but a spark already ignited in them as he geared up to fight whatever intruder was spooning him. As he got his bearings and could see there was no spirit with an axe pressed to his neck in the room, that it was only his insomniac friend cuddled up to him I could see the fire in his eyes soften to a more familiar warmth as he relaxed in my arms. 

Our eyes had not left each other, mine admittedly more wide and worried than Dan's were even when he thought I was a poltergeist. Dan slowly turned to face me, as he did so my other arm slipped under him, almost as if it had a life of it's own, encircling him and drawing him even closer. He didn't protest, but snuggled in even tighter, he felt so warm, so good lying in my arms. His voice sleep rough as he nuzzled against my neck “did someone have a nightmare again tonight?”

My mouth attempted to speak, but my tongue wasn't having any of it and something embarrassingly incoherent drawled it's way out. My mind was doing the equivalent of a cat chasing it's tail, lots of activity but not going anywhere fast. Dan huffed out a sleepy giggle drawing his head back a little to examine my slowly reddening face. “S'all right, you can tell me all about your midnight mental horror movie in the morning if it's too much right now”. His eyes were crinkled in amusement. 

My mouth was still refusing to form intelligible words, so my body decided to try and communicate for me. My arm it seems had decided my hand wanted to touch him. My eyes still wide and unsure, at least I assume they were because one of Dan's eyebrow had nearly disappeared into his hair line in a quizzical expression. As I started to melt under his expectant patient gaze, my hand raised to cup that perfect cheek and chin.

I awaited the sarcastic remark, or sudden pull away, but Dan didn't move away. His eyes widened a little and his lips parted slightly as a small puff of surprise left them. Then, my heart fluttered... I think that's what it did it certainly felt like it, as his eyes slowly closed, nuzzling his cheek against my palm. 

It was now or never, my heart was hammering in my chest, I wouldn't have the courage to do this again. I blurted out “I love you Dan, not best friend love you, love you love you... I'm sorry I can't help myself” minus 4 points for eloquence I thought as my tongue seemed to have started working without fully engaging my language centres... “Well, thank God for that Phil, because I have literally thought of nothing but you all day, it's been driving me crazy”. For a moment my face wasn't sure what to do, I'd been half sure he would hate me for this. My facial muscles started co-operating and I beamed almost unable to believe what I was hearing, “really?”. Dan spoke softly. “I thought we were just very very good friends Phil, but it's not just today, I think I've been in love with you for so long I can't even remember how or when the feelings first started”.

 

Now that the door to his emotions was unlocked Dan didn't think he could contain the flood of love he felt for this man, his best friend, his twin flame his everything. He couldn't seem to get his breath and why did he want to cry – again ffs. Before another thought could enter his head he felt the sweet pillowy softness of Phil's lips engulf his and for a moment his mind went blank his stomach swooping as they melted together.

Now that Dan had responded to Phil in such a positive way, so much more than he had even hoped for all the awkwardness seemed to melt from him. The raw need he'd been feeling for so long started to reassert itself. “Thank god”, he whispered as he drew Dan even closer. “I was so scared that you wouldn't want me”. “Phil since I met you I've not been interested in anyone romantically. All I wanted was to spend as much of my time as possible with you. I guess I was stupid not to realise how much I loved you, wanted you, sooner. All I need is you”. 

Phil stared open mouthed at the beautiful man in his arms, words were not enough, he was overpowered by the feelings flooding his system. His hands began to move stroking up Dan's back relishing the feeling of the silky skin warm beneath his hands, slowly, sensuously, with an awed tenderness that made Dan shiver. Dan tilted his head and leant forward raising his hands to slide through Phil's hair, tugging and pulling gently at the silky strands as their lips met. Dan delicately traced Phil's full lower lip with the tip of his tongue. Exploring, tasting what was previously off limits. 

Phil's lips parted as he let out a little moan of pleasure, his hands splaying out over Dan's back, griping and loosening, pulling him tighter as his own tongue flicked out to meet the warm soft probe now lapping at his lower lip as it was sucked a little into Dans mouth. Letting out a deep mmmghhh noise into the kiss as Dan responded by pressing their lips more firmly together, his tongue almost embracing Phil's, sucking on it a little. Practically melting into each other Phil's body vibrated like a plucked guitar string.

Phil wanted to touch every inch of Dan, as they kissed his hands drifted down to his waist, and around to his stomach, caressing up to his collar bone and back, a constant sensual pressure. When Phil's hand skimmed over Dan's nipple as he mapped every millimetre he felt him quiver as he let out a soft moan. Hips pushing forward and his back arching a little. As their hips made contact Phil's breath hissed out as he realised that Dan was as hard he was, the friction when Dan had ground against him had sent a heady jolt of pleasure right through him.

Phil trailed heated kisses along Dans jawline, stopping just in front of his soft earlobe sucking it in to his mouth and flicking his tongue against it. Dans hands slid around him leaving a fiery trail of tingling nerve endings where they touched, as he sucked on the velvety lobe he felt Dans fingers tense and make little half moon impressions in the flesh of his back where they almost clawed at his pale hot skin.

Dan could feel Phil rock hard under his boxers and was very aware that he himself was naked and achingly hard already. His engorged tip dark against Phil's ivory skin was tickling against the little line of hair that reached Phil's belly button. He didn't realise he could get so wet with pre come so quickly. His awareness was drawn back upwards when Phil kissed the little tender spot beneath and just behind Dan's ear, Dan was sure he was doing his Malteser orgasm face, he was so aroused he almost didn't care that Phil was drawing dangerously close to his neck, but he couldn't help but stiffen slightly in his arms.

Phil's voice came soft and deep in his ear, just a whisper “we're going to have to do something about that beautiful neck Dan, because it's mine, I love it and I want to kiss it so badly, who can you trust more than me love”. Dan started to relax in Phil's arms, drowning now in one another's eyes their lips met again, the kiss deep and urgent. Hands entangled in one another's hair, Phil's long slim fingers moving down to cradle the back of Dan's neck as he struggled to breath through the emotions flooding his body. Phil flicked his tongue under Dan's top lip brushing it across his teeth, and sucked on it while his hands moved towards his own boxers. Wriggling out of them without ever releasing Dan's lips.

When Phil was free of them Dan could feel him hard and hot against his thigh and it took his breath away. He fumbled for the edge of Phil's T-shirt lifting it and yanking it clumsily over his head as he stretched out his arms to allow it to slip off. Dan kissed his way up Phil's body as he removed the top searing kisses burning into his flesh until they met his lips.

Dan had to concentrate for a moment though, he took Phil's face gently between his hands and looked into his eyes in a way Phil could live with forever, and live without never. “Phil, I want you to kiss my neck, you're right it's yours... ours... and it doesn't matter if I wriggle if it's you doing it I'll get over that, I want us to be able to touch every single part of each other, no boundaries not ever”.

Phil's heart flipped again, Dan trusted him, he needed no more encouragement his lips found the tendon that runs down either side of the neck and softly placed his lips there just below his jaw. Dan was very still but didn't wriggle, Phil sucked a little bringing a flush of blood to the surface Dan moaned, his neck was so sensitive but with Phil kissing it, and now his hand moving back to cradle the nape of his neck it had become an explosively erogenous zone. Dan was almost seeing stars with the excitement of allowing someone... not someone... Phil... to touch him so intimately somewhere so ticklish and previously taboo.

Phil took full advantage of his new permission kissing and licking and sucking every inch of Dan's neck bringing a bouquet of little bruises to the surface. His lips found Dan's adams apple and he let out a sharp breath as Dan moaned beneath his lips making his throat vibrate against him. Their friends were going to have fun with these possessive little marks, especially Chris. Phil was finding it hard to control the sensation between his legs, he had been gently rubbing himself against Dan's thigh, while Dan was pressed against his stomach both boys were glistening and wet. The friction was starting to drive them both wild.

Phil started to shudder and tense his breath gasped out hot and heavy against Dan's neck “Ahh.. Dan.. I..” Dan lowered his hand to Phil's solid member, he stroked it very slowly loving the way the silken contours slid against his palm. Loving even more the little hisses and thrusts he brought from Phil every time his thumb traced around the rim and over the slit of his swollen glossy tip. Although Phil had almost peaked Dan's movements were so slow they managed to bring him back from the edge without tipping him over. "Not yet Philip", he kissed his forehead, making Phil move his head back up, and the look on his face sent little shocks of pleasure through Dan. His lips were swollen and parted, almost slack with lust and his beautiful blue eyes blown right out to inky pools of desire.

Dan's lips found his again, locking them together in an urgent passionate kiss both boys starting to make little noises and quiver. “Inside” Dan groaned into Phil's ear, “please?!” Phil stilled for a moment, gazing into shining chestnut eyes, his own huge and reflecting Dan's flushed face, “are you sure?” he whispered. Despite identifying as Bi and having been intimate with the same sex Phil had never done this before, he whispered this to Dan, who replied “neither have I, not this... we'll be each other's firsts”..”and lasts!” Phil yelped with a mock hurt expression directed at 'his man', “yes lasts too Philip, now for Gods sake please get inside me, I think we've known each other long enough... or do you want to buy me flowers first?”

Phil couldn’t' help but smile “maybe I'll buy you flowers later”. He wet his fingers and started to stroke that tender little indentation, he could feel Dan twitch against his fingers as if he were kissing him with that part of his body too. Dan's breathing was coming faster, he reached down and moved Phil's hand. Phil didn't mind if Dan had changed his mind they would do whatever felt right.

He was surprised to feel Dan take him in his hand and guide his swollen wet tip towards his entrance. Phil's eyes widened, “really!? Now?” Dan his lower lip caught between his teeth nodded shyly but flushed with excitement, whispered “gently though love”. They hadn't been prepared for this, and neither of them having had a sexual encounter for ages they didn't have any lube. Dan stroked himself, feeling the soft foreskin slide back and forth over the red tip, getting wetter and wetter, trying hard not to buck into his hand he allowed his fingers to become shining and slick with his own pre come. 

Wrapping his hand around Phil he stroked him, Phil's head fell back his mouth open, as his hips jerked forward fucking into Dan's hand. The action mixing his pre cum with Dan's. Phil was dripping, he was so aroused that he was having no problems with lubrication himself; glistening silken strands of clear fluid leaking out of his throbbing cock. Dan moved his hand to his own entrance and smeared the natural lubrication around his hole, rubbing it into the tender tiny pleated folds.

As Dan's hands moved back to the object of his desire, stroking slowly up Phil's abdomen, following the little trail of dark hair upwards, to his chest, caressing through the hair there, moving to either side of his neck and down over his shoulders as Phil lowered himself. His tender tip rubbing and nudging against Dan's entrance smearing more slick wetness around his little puckered ring. Dan's eyes were closed, dark lashes fluttered against flushed cheeks and little breathy pants were making his chest rise and fall quickly, "you're so beautiful". Dan opened his eyes and grinned, "shut up, I'm handsome not beautiful". He snaked a hand to the nape of Phil's neck pulling him into a kiss, he could feel Phil hot and slick pressing against his rim, still a little nervous to press in in case he hurt him he was guessing. Jesus he wanted him so badly he could hardly breath.

As their lips parted for a moment Dan realised that Phil's eyes had taken on that hyper focussed look they got when he was concentrating, "I need to be inside you Dan", his voice was soft, almost pleading his whole body starting to shake with the effort of not rocking his hips too far. Dan's eyes widened, a small gulp... this was it, they were really going to do it.... and a nod was all the encouragement Phil needed

Phil very gently started to rock his hips, pushing against Dan's entrance, so slowly, a gentle pressure that was driving him insane. He wanted so badly to take Dan, to be locked inside him melding with him becoming one. As Anya once said it seemed silly to have these interlocking parts and not interlock, but he held back.

His breathing became ragged as he felt Dan's tender puckered entrance start to yield to the pressure and slowly open for him. He waited a moment as Dan's fast gasping breath told him he was adjusting to the stretch. Thankfully he was so wet and taking it so slowly that he was lubricating the way for his admittedly thick cock to enter further. Dan dug his fingers into Phil's back quivering slightly as he struggled to get comfortable. Phil twitched inside him and suddenly it felt so good! A groan escaped him and he arched instinctively pushing down slightly on Phil so that his tip and a coupler of inches were now fully engulfed inside the hot silky tight softness that was Dan.

They were vaguely aware that the room had lightened, it seemed fingers of pastel light were curling through the room, as if their passion and desire were making the very air itself thicker, somehow magical.

Dan was noisier than Phil had expected, breathy moans and groans, and his voice throaty and cracking as he cried Phil's name. It turned him on more than he could say. Phil naturally tended to be quieter, his breathy deep quiet moans and whispered words of love against Dan's ear as their bodies pressed together were enough to make Dan shiver with pleasure, Dan had lifted his legs to wrap around Phil's back, opening himself more, and pulling Phil in deeper. Phil was almost laying against Dan now their torsos pressed together, wanting to feel all of Dan against his skin. Dan's slick cock slid between them, he bucked against Phil meeting his thrusts, the movement made his cock slide against their stomachs as if inside Phil the sensation was driving him wild.

Phil curled his hips and finding that sweet spot inside brought a deep groan from Dan as he seemed for a moment to go weak underneath him. Phil started a deep and fast rhythm, withdrawing almost all the way before thrusting deep and hard into Dan, they held each others eyes their pupils completely blown, sweat making spiky tendrils of hair stick to their faces. Phil lowered his head, kissing Dan, his tongue penetrating his mouth almost as his cock penetrated him, their tongues sliding and stroking together, until Phil broke the kiss, changing the angle, curling his hips with each thrust so that Dan was almost lifted from the bed with each thrust, impaled on his rigid cock.

He placed hot kisses along the tendon of Dan's neck, reaching his collar bone he bit down a little and sucked hard. "Fuck Phil, don't do that I'm already covered in them.... do it again!", Phil threaded his fingers through Dan's hair holding him in place as he fucked into him, sucking another trail of little bruising kisses along his neck, Phil's body had taken over and he felt almost animalistic in his passion. Dan was starting to go rigid and quiver, starting to clench rhythmically around Phil.

Phil sucked and kissed another mark into Dan's other collar bone, a matching pair two large love bites either side surrounded by a galaxy of smaller marks. Time and time again his cock brushed over that sensitive spot inside. The double sensation of his cock rubbing between them, and Phil stretching him, teasing against his prostate was becoming too much and Dan began to unravel. His back began to arch a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his skin, breath coming in shaky pants. Dan started to clench around Phil more tightly matching pulses to the throb in his cock. A gasp of pleasure tore from Phil's lips, he raised his head shakily to capture Dan's mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Dan! I can't hold back anymore" his voice low and rough, “me neither...” their rhythm started to become erratic, Phil drove himself deep and hard into Dan

Their fingers intertwined hands clenched together arms spread out and up. Phil's whole body shook as he stiffened, heat pooling low in his belly as shock waves of his orgasm rolled over him, hot pumps of liquid bursting from him him filling Dan till he overflowed. A deep groan escaping him as he slumped forward burying his head against Dans shoulder as he did so. Rocking his hips as he rode out his orgasm, knowing Dan was close.

Feeling Phil release into him, seeing how lost and wrecked he looked tipped Dan over the edge, he came bucking against Phil's stomach where they were pressed together. Crying Phil's name over and over as spasms ripped through him again and again. He felt dizzy, his vision blurred, his breath held for blissful seconds as he let his orgasm thunder through him, Phil's lips hot on his neck his kisses and breathless gasps washing over Dan's skin in equal measure as he trembled beneath him.

They lay still completely spent still locked together, Phil's head nuzzled into Dan's neck their breathing fast and deep, but slowly calming, their fingers intertwined. After long minutes had passed, they started to giggle, their eyes met, and so did their lips, slow delicate kisses something they'd never have to do without again. Dan was the first to speak "I suppose we're going to have to buy lube now", "mmm Cherry please?" Phil smiled, as they snuggled together contentedly.

The rising sun painted them in luminous flushes of pink and gold. From sunrise to sunrise they had gone from best friends to something so intense they weren't going to put a name to it just yet, but they knew that this something was going to be fun to explore, hopefully for the rest of their lives. Some people had a song, hell they did too after a fashion but it was their friendship song. As a couple they had a time of day, strange for such night owls but sunrise would always be their most special time from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anybody mentioned in this fiction, nor do I wish to state or imply that any part of this is true, it's purely fiction.


End file.
